Cellular signal enhancers, also known as wireless repeaters, serve an important function in the cellular telephone industry, as described in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/375,879 referenced above. They receive, amplify and repeat bidirectional wireless telephone signals between cellular base stations and wireless telephones located in a structure, typically a home or office, where low signal strength from the base station causes degraded service or, in some cases, no service at all. In addition, low signal strength causes the wireless telephone to increase its transmission power, which drains the battery more quickly. This makes the wireless repeater an important, if not indispensable, piece of equipment for a wide range of customers, including the increasing number of customers who rely on wireless telephone service exclusively and, therefore, do not have a land line alternative available in their homes or businesses. Sufficiently reliable wireless telephone service is also especially important for those who rely on wireless telephone service for data communications, such as Internet access, credit card transactions, intranet communications with a remote office location, and the like.
Because wireless repeaters are typically designed to be installed by the customers, preferably in a window, it is desirable for the units to be easy to install and orient in the direction that provides the best service. It is also desirable for the mounting system to be aesthetically pleasing and sufficiently versatile to be easily installed in different orientations to accommodate various customers. It is further desirable for the mounting system to obtain these advantages without interfering with other aspects of the wireless repeater, such as the display of status information. It is further desirable for the mounting system to be inexpensive to manufacture, inexpensive and easy to install with ordinary tools, and sufficiently secure once installed. Conventional mounting systems for wireless repeaters fail to meet all of these objectives. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for a mounting system for a cellular signal enhancer which. meets these needs.